Current job tags of the New Pacific Order
This is a list of job tags used by the New Pacific Order. Imperial Leadership * - File:Emperor.jpg * - File:NPOregent.jpg * - File:NPO-IA.jpg * - File:NPO-MA.jpg * - File:NPO-FA.jpg * - File:NPO-EA.jpg * - File:NPOcouncelor.jpg * - File:Imperatoremeritus.jpg * - File:Officeremeritus.jpg Military Affairs High Command * - File:NPOgrandmarshal.jpg * - File:NPOgeneral.jpg * - File:NPOcolonel.jpg * - File:NPOintelligencedirector.jpg * - File:NPOprefect1.jpg Military Command * - File:NPOgrandmarshal.jpg * - File:NPOgeneral.jpg * - File:NPOcolonel.jpg * - File:NPO Military Advisor.png * - File:NPOomegalt.jpg * - File:NPOzetalt.jpg * - File:NPOepsilonlt.jpg * - File:NPOdeltalt.jpg * - File:NPOgammalt.jpg * - File:NPObetalt.jpg * - File:NPOalphalt.jpg * - File:Militarynco.png * - File:SquadLeader.png Military Intelligence * - File:NPOintelligencedirector.jpg * - File:Cryptographer tag.png * - File:NPOtacticalanalyst.jpg * - File:Seniorfieldagent.jpg * - File:NPOfieldagent.jpg Praetorian Guard * - File:NPOprefect.jpg * - File:NPOprefect1.jpg * - File:NPOcenturion.jpg * - File:Evocati.jpg * - File:Immune.png * - File:NPOpraetorian.jpg Internal Affairs Media Corps * - File:npodirector.png * - File:Coordinator2.png * - File:Lorekeeper2.png Propaganda Division * - File:Seniorpropagandist.png * - File:Propagandist.png Broadcasting/Radio Division * - File:Mixmaster.png * - File:Discjockey.png Star Guard * - File:Starguardian.png * - File:Observern.png Recruitment * - File:Rcchief.png * - File:Headhunter.png * - File:Talentagentv2.png * - File:NPOenlisterv2.png * - File:Recruiter v2.png * - File:Honorrecruit.png House-Sitter Guard * - File:Overseerk.png * - File:Watchdog2.png Economic Affairs * - File:EconExecutive.png * - File:EconDirector.png * - File:Consultant.png * - File:EconAuditor.png * - File:EconAgentExtraordinaire.png * - File:EconAgent.png * - File:EconSeniorProcurer.png * - File:EconProcurer.png Diplomatic Corps * - File:Imperiallegate.png * - File:Diplomatic special envoy.png * - File:Diploattache.png * - File:Seniordiplomat.png * - File:Diplomat.png * - File:Diplocadet.png * - File:Politicalanalyst2.png Service These are awarded for being a continuous member of the New Pacific Order for the specified lengths of time. * - File:NPO6monthservicetag.png * - File:NPOOneyear.png * - File:NPOtwoyears.png * - File:NPOthreeyears.png * - File:NPOfouryears.png * - File:NPOfiveyears.png Flag Owners Members of Pacifica who own a Pacifican flag. "Standardstütze" signifies owning a flag from the very first batch made. File:NPOstandardbearer.jpg|Those who own an NPO or have in some way contributed to promoting Pacifica outside of the Internet are holders of this tag File:NPO-FlagSD.jpg File:NPOStandardstutze.jpg|Those who bought an NPO Flag from the original batch hold this tag File:NPO-FlagSS.jpg NPO Ally Tags * - File:NPOdiplotag4Gato.png * - File:NPOdiplotag4Nato.png * - File:NPOdiplotag4Oceania.png * - File:NPOdiplotag4Olympusv.png * - File:NPOdiplotag4Tio.png * - File:NPOdiplotag4Tlr.png * - File:NPOdiplotag4Tpf.png * - File:NPOdiplotag4Iron.png * - File:NPOdiplotag4Nongrata.png * - File:NSO.png Historical A historical collection of service tags of the New Pacific Order that have since been retired. Imperial Officer * - File:NPO-TA.jpg * - File:NPO-SF.jpg * - File:NPO-NP.jpg * - File:Maestro.jpg Old MilCom tags * - File:NPOField marshal.png * - File:NPOmilitarynco.jpg Imperial Advisory Committee The advisors to the Emperor were drawn from respected and long serving members of the Body Republic. Their task was to give their input on various subjects, all Emperors have had their own advisory committees in the past until it was abolished on November 26, 2009 by Emperor Cortath. * - File:NPO-ImpA.jpg Council Pacifica * - File:NPOcouncilor.jpg Internal Affairs Operations * - File:Chiefofrecruitment.png * - File:Chiefofmentoring.png * - File:Chiefredservices.png * - File:Chiefmedia.png Old IA Ops tags version 2 * - File:ChiefofRecruitment.png * - File:Chiefmentor.png * - File:Chiefofpublicservice.png * - File:Chiefofmedia.png version 1(oldest) * - File:Chiefpublic.jpg * - File:Chiefment.jpg * - File:Chiefrecruit.jpg Public Services * - File:redservices manager.png * - File:Overseer.png * - File:Watchdog.png * - File:Astronomer.png * - File:Observer.png * - File:NPOcaretaker.png * - File:NPOcurator.png Defunct Media Positions Leadership * - File:Chiefofmediaaffairs.png * - File:Coordinator.png * - File:Director.jpg * - File:NPOcoordinator.jpg Writing Division * - File:Journalist.png * - File:Scribe.png * - File:Lorekeeper.png * - File:NPOcopyeditor.jpg * - File:NPO-SC.jpg * - File:Lorekeeper.jpg * - File:Journalist.jpg * - File:NPOscribe.jpg Graphics Division * - File:Illustrator.png * - File:Artifexpacificae.png * - File:NPOgraphicseditor.jpg * - File:Graphicsofficer.jpg * - File:Illustrator.jpg * - File:NPO-AP.jpg Broadcasting * - File:NPO-SM.jpg * - File:NPOstationofficer.jpg * - File:Mixmaster.jpg * - File:NPOdiscjockey.jpg * - File:NPOcomposer.jpg Wiki Division * - File:Seniorwikiauthor.png * - File:Wikiauthor.png * - File:Wiki Manager.png * - File:Wikiassistant.jpg * - File:Senior Wiki Author.png * - File:Wiki Author.png Star Guard * - File:Astronomer2.png * - File:Viceastronomer.png Pacifican Library * - File:Curator.png Old Tech Corps * - File:Executive v2.png * - File:Manager v2.png * - File:Technologyadvisor v2.png * - File:Dispatcher v2.png * - File:Seniorprocurer v2.png * - File:Procurer v2.png * - File:Technologyadvisor.jpg * - File:NPOexecutive.jpg * - File:NPOmanager.jpg * - File:NPOdispatcher.jpg * - File:NPOseniorprocurer.jpg * - File:NPOprocurer.jpg * - File:Executive4.jpg * - File:Manager2.jpg * - File:Dispatcher3.jpg * - File:Distributor3.jpg * - File:Procurer1.jpg Old Bank tags * - File:Bankchairman.jpg * - File:Vicechairman.jpg * - File:Bankexec.jpg * - File:Bankcounsel.jpg * - File:Bankdep.jpg * - File:Batbanker.jpg * - File:Auditor.jpg * - File:Bankextra.jpg * - File:NPObankagent.jpg * - File:Chairman of the bank.png * - File:Battalion banker.png * - File:Bank agent.png * - File:NPObankoverseer2.jpg * - File:NPObankoverseer.jpg * - File:Bigbrothercoordinator.jpg * - File:Bankagent.jpg Old Diplomatic Corps Tags Defunct Diplomatic Corps tags * - File:1stdiplomat.png * - File:2nddiplomat.png * - File:3rddiplomat.png * - File:4thdiplomat.png * - File:Chiefanalyst2.png * - File:Military econ coordinator.png * - File:Military econ advisor.png Old Diplomatic Corps * - File:Imperialemissary.png * - File:NPOLegate.jpg * - File:NPO-SE.jpg * - File:NPO-DC.jpg * - File:NPOAmbassador.jpg * - File:NPO-MEACo.jpg * - File:NPO-MEA.jpg * - File:Chiefanalyst.jpg * - File:NPO-PA.jpg Mentor Corps * - File:Chiefofmentoring.png * - File:Dep-Chief-Ment.jpg * - File:Leadmentor.png * - File:Mentortag.jpg Leadership * - File:Alpha-Ment-ldr.jpg * - File:Beta-Ment-ldr.jpg * - File:Gamma-Ment-ldr.jpg * - File:Delta-Ment-ldr.jpg * - File:Epsilon-Ment-ldr.jpg * - File:Zeta-Ment-ldr.jpg * - File:Omega-Ment-ldr.jpg Mentors * - File:Alpha-Ment-2.jpg * - File:Beta-Ment-1.jpg * - File:Gamma-Ment.jpg * - File:Delta-Ment.jpg * - File:Epsilon-Ment.jpg * - File:Zeta-Ment.jpg * - File:Omega-Ment.jpg Red Services * - File:Chiefredservices.png * - File:DeputyofRedServices.png * - File:Tradespecialist.png * - File:Marketspecialist.png Recruitment Corps * - File:NPO-RCchief.jpg * - File:NPOheadhunter.jpg * - File:NPOtaletagent.jpg * - File:Enlister.jpg * - File:NPOrecruiter.jpg Military Intelligence * - File:NPOcryptographer.jpg Commissariat of Pacifican Culture (Culture Corps) * - File:NPOChargedaffaireslenin.png * - File:NPOCulturalaffairsofficerl.png * - File:NPOAttachelenin2.png Research & Development * - File:Brain.png * - File:Pedagogue.png * - File:Professor.png * - File:R&dscientist.png * - File:Researcher.png Uranium Procurement Project * - File:Uppdirector.jpg * - File:NPOassistant.jpg * - File:Upprocurer.jpg Special Community Service (SCS) * - File:NPOimperialleaderSCS.png Standard Moo-Cows * - File:Standardleaderm.png * - File:NPOdeputystandardleaderm.png * - File:Div1leaderm.png * - File:NPOcommunityrep.png * - File:Communityspec.png * - File:NPOcommunitycouncil.png * - File:Div2leaderm.png * - File:NPOseniorwikiauthor.png * - File:NPOwikiauthor.png * - File:Div3leaderm.png * - File:NPOseniorstarguard.png * - File:NPOstarguard.png Standard Demonica * - File:Standardleaderd.png * - File:Specopsagent.png * - File:NPOscsauditor.png * - File:Scspersonel.png Standard Imperium Sacrum * - File:Th standardleaderi.png * - File:NPOdeputystandardleaderi.png * - File:Div1leaderi.png * - File:Div2leaderi.png.png * - File:NPOdiv3leaderi.png * - File:NPOdiv4leaderi.png * - File:NPOmentor.png * - File:Seniormentor.png * - File:Mentorextra.png * - File:Scientist.png * - File:NPOseniorscientist.png * - File:Sitter.png * - File:Headsitter.png Pacific University * - File:NPOrector.jpg * - File:NPOprofessor.jpg Old Praetorian Guard tags * - File:Procurator rev2.png * - File:Procuratorv1.jpg * - File:Prefectv1.jpg * - File:Centurionv1.jpg * - File:Praetorianv1.jpg Agency for Community Excellence (ACE) * - File:Keeperofcards.jpg * - File:Dealer.jpg * - File:Diamondace.jpg * - File:Diamondking.jpg * - File:Diamondqueen.jpg * - File:Diamondknight.jpg * - File:Diamondknave.jpg * - File:Heartace.jpg * - File:Heartking.jpg * - File:Heartqueen.jpg * - File:Heartknight.jpg * - File:Heartknave.jpg * - File:Spadesace.jpg * - File:Spadesking.jpg * - File:Spadesqueen.jpg * - File:Spadesknight.jpg * - File:Spadesknave.jpg Prior to ACE * - File:Headofmentoring.jpg * - File:Vipguide-2.jpg * - File:Spiritguard-2.jpg * - File:Mentor-2.jpg * - File:Leadadvisor.jpg * - File:Advisor.jpg * - File:Trademaker.jpg * - File:Foremanofauditing.jpg * - File:Headofauditing.jpg Pacifican Commissariat of Internal Affairs (PCIA) * - File:Staatssicherheit.jpg * - File:Directorgeneral.jpg * - File:Commissar.jpg * - File:Chekist.jpg * - File:Supervisingagent.jpg * - File:Agent.jpg Previous Cultural Affairs * - File:Chargedaffaires.jpg * - File:Culturalaffairsofficer.jpg * - File:Culturalattache.jpg Previous Academy * - File:Schoolmaster.jpg * - File:NPOassistantschoolmaster.jpg * - File:Instructor.jpg Academy * - File:NPO-AcaSM.jpg * - File:NPODean.jpg * - File:NPOProfessor.jpg * - File:NPOinstructor.jpg Former allies * - File:NPOdiplotag4Invicta.png Category:Departments of the New Pacific Order Category:NPO dogtags